Open Authorization (OAuth) is an open standard, providing token-based authentication and authorization on the internet. A problem exists with current resource servers utilizing OAuth and providing application programming interfaces (APIs) configured according to representational state transfer (REST) web services. Such servers may require a database to authorize a particular client to use a particular API. The database provides substantial overhead for the system/server providing the APIs. Large scale applications (e.g., APIs serving social media applications used by millions of people such as Facebook and Twitter), require huge expenditures in servers, electricity, cooling, and maintenance. Under known technology, servers must process involved authentication procedures, resulting in excessive processor activity, response latency, network activity and excessive short- and long-term memory usage, and consumption of other computing resources.